


Артефакт

by R2R



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Post-Canon, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джек О'Нилл, выйдя на пенсию, стал частенько играть на лужайке в гольф и однажды обнаружил там инопланетный артефакт.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Артефакт

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Stargate One String Fest

Джек проснулся по военной привычке рано, поджарил себе на завтрак настоятельно не рекомендованную врачами яичницу с беконом, дочитал за едой вчерашнюю газету и решил помыть накопившуюся посуду.  
Отставил тарелку в сторону, когда понял, что намыливает её уже в третий раз. И никто даже не скажет, мол, совсем из ума выжил, старикан...  
Джек не выжил из ума. Он убивал время. Можно было включить телевизор и убить ещё пару часов, лениво переключая каналы. Можно было закинуть удочки в багажник и закатиться на озёра с ночёвкой. Можно было не торопясь подстричь кусты и покрасить облупившийся нос садовому гному.  
Джек покачал головой. Кусты, гном - в другой раз. Рыбалка, пожалуй, тоже. Слишком жарко.  
Он всё-таки вышел на задний двор, где за кое-как подстриженной лужайкой начинался овраг. С собой Джек захватил клюшку для гольфа. Шарик со вчерашнего утра ждал его у отметки 12. Сегодня можно не спеша закончить трассу. Дождя не будет, на ближайшие дни погода по всем прогнозам безоблачная.  
У воткнутого в землю флажка лежало сразу два шарика. Джек пожал плечами - мало ли кто из соседей играет в гольф, занесло случайно. По своему бить он мог сколько угодно, а соседский мячик пусть остаётся где был. В том, чтобы отправить мячик к лунке именно оттуда, куда он упал, не подправляя его позицию, была некая особая гордость гольфистов.  
Джек наклонился пониже. Мячики были одинаковые. Не просто очень похожие, одной марки и одного размера. А абсолютно идентичные. Царапины, пятнышки грязи, зелёный след от травы - всё совпадало до мельчайших подробностей.  
Мир будто навели на резкость. Привычный уже ровный шум в ушах куда-то исчез. Джек отчётливо услышал, как поёт радио, как бормочет телевизор у соседей, как жужжит далёкая газонокосилка, лает собака через улицу, как звякает велосипед разносчика пиццы, въезжающего на тротуар...  
Собственные пальцы, почти касающиеся мячика, показались чужими, огромными, рельефно-бугристыми, как клешни гигантского скорпиона или другой инопланетной твари.  
Тень от козырька бейсболки упала на мячики, и Джека пробрало холодом.  
"Или инсульт, или ещё какая хрень, - подумал он. - Или и в самом деле этот паршивец... Штуковина эта..."  
Паршивец - или штуковина - лежал себе на чуть примятой траве. Исчезать не торопился, но и на контакт не шёл.  
Джек потыкал его клюшкой. Ничего. Потянулся ко второму шарику, передумал, отложил клюшку, сел на траву. Выудил телефон из кармана.  
После третьего гудка ему ответили.  
\- Сэм? Сэм, ты можешь сейчас приехать? Слушай, не по телефону. Нет. Да всё нормально. Сердце? Да что ему будет. Да, я пил таблетки. Через три часа? Быстрее - никак? Давай.  
Он тут же набрал ещё один номер.  
\- Дэниел? Отлично. Приезжай, мне нужно, чтобы ты взглянул тут кое на что. Да, твоё профессиональное мнение. И захвати свои записи. О нанитах, я думаю. Да, о нанитах. Нет, я не могу эту дрянь классифицировать. Мне и нужно, чтобы ты её классифицировал. Нет, я ничего не трогал. Да. Ко мне. Адрес знаешь. Поторопись.  
Нажав отбой, Джек перевёл дух, утёр пот со лба, - таблетки, наверное, стоило-таки выпить, - и задумался, не накрыть ли оба мячика бейсболкой.  
Земля казалась ему очень неустойчивой. Шаткой. Маленькой. Одно не до конца продуманное движение, и его неловкие пальцы сбросят фигуру с шахматной доски, нарушат хрупкое равновесие этого жаркого дня, которое пока удерживается, длится, наматывается невидимой нитью на невидимую ось, и надо не потревожить этот обманчивый покой хотя бы до тех пор, пока не примчится, поднятая по тревоге, его команда.


End file.
